The Cliffs of Granthan
"The Cliffs of Granthan" is the first Passcode game, featuring a new on-going character from Wave 7; the origin story of the Buildman Infiltrator who will eventually become Argen. =Synopsis= Opening Somewhere near the Edge of Space, 198XX. In the dark corners of the mysterious Glyos System, the Lost Sincroid Army continue their hard search for their lost leader. The legendary Master Prototype Sincroid Exellis. Landing on the smoldering outworld planet Granthan, they begin tests on their latest experimental project... The Buildman Infiltrator! Made as a fail safe device for the LSA, the Buildman Infiltrator Unit can scan for imposters. Suddenly... "....." grimace Govurom on the cliff's edge as his cloak flapped in the evening breeze.. The sun was setting and his patience with it. "...so predictable." Marching towards him was a full squad of the standard bearers of the Exellis mission: the Lost Sincroid Army. Green suits and yellow heads stood out brightly against the sun burnt surface of Granthan. "Halt! What's this?" ordered presumably the squad leader of the LSA troop. "Show yourself!" he quickly added. Govorum let his cloak slip off with the wind and reveal his full stature before them. They knew who he was. "The Traitor - GOVUROM!" "Such slaves..." Govurom mocked back. "You have no leader!" Govurom's crusty nature was infamous. "We will find him..." the squad leader parroted from his indoctrination. "All hail Exellis!" he called out. The troops echoed him without a second of hesitation, "ALL HAIL EXELLIS!" "Your search ends here." taunted the crusty Traveler. The LSA squad leader looked puzzled at the statement, but it only lasted a moment. Govurom charged his pink power blast and let it loose on the squad in one swift motion. The crackling power around Govurom's eyes may have been the last warning the Lost Sincroid Army had before being turned to ash on the planet's surface. Govurom was about to cackle at his easy success when another squad more fitting to the colors of Granthan arrived. "Granthan Corps!?" he blurted out. "Decimate the traitor!" called the Granthan Corps squad leader safely mixed in with the troops. Everyone glowed in unison as Govurom vanished before them. The wolf was hiding among the sheep now. "Stay sharp" the squad leader ordered. "It's not over. Activate Infiltrator!" Arriving just in time, the Buildman Infiltrator was fully operational for its first test. "...Locating imposter." his robotic voice chimed. Game As the Infiltrator Buildman, you must mouse over the twelve members of the Granthan Corps until you find one who is actually Govurom in disguise, then click on him. After one of Govurom's disguises is found, that Sincroid's eyes turn from red and black and Govurom will not disguise himself as that Sincroid again. You must successfully find Govurom eleven times before time runs out; otherwise, the scan will fail and Govurom will attack, destroying the Buildman. Ending With nowhere left to hide among the Granthan Corps, Govurom revealed himself once again. The Lost Sincroid Army took the chance to clear out to allow the Buildman to complete the mission he was called in to do. The Infiltrator fired his Buildman blaster only to be matched by the full strength of Govurom's powers in a bright clash of light. The crusty Traveler's head throbbed as he pushed himself further to inch the competing beams towards the Buildman. The feedback from the two powers was building when a bright flash of light lit over the scene. Pheyden appeared, the clash had finally caught his attention on this little outworld planet. As if he was speaking to the sky, Pheyden spoke "...Command their fate." Govurom and Buildman Infiltrator's fate was sealed with a choice from beyond their reach. *Bad Ending: Govurom stood at the edge of the growing cliffs of Granthan bathed in the last bits of orange and purple light still shinning bright. His cloak once again flapped in the wind as a single head of the Infiltrator laid before him resting for eternity. Govurom fired off two shots into the sky, a possible tribute to the fallen challenger worthy of his time here. The End? *Good Ending: A pile of ash remained where Govurom had once stood. Pheyden took this moment to warp before the Buildman, but the designed response was to raise the Buildman weapon once again against this new Traveler. Reaching out, Pheyden waved his hand changing the visor of the Infiltrator from its original red to a calm blue. Slowly the weapon lowered. The Buildman was puzzled by the sudden change. "You were destined... for more than this." the blue Traveler spoke. "You have a new mission." Reaching out his hand again, Pheyden warped the Buildman away and then himself. =Characters= In order of appearance *Govurom *Lost Sincroid Army *Lost Sincroid Army Granthan Corps *Infiltrator Buildman (aka Argen) *Pheyden =Secret Store= When the game originally released, beating it with the good ending brought up a link to a secret store page on the Onell Design website (Wayback Machine link) with the Infiltrator Buildman figure and Infiltrator Phase Arm set for sale. These two items were not listed on the main storefront like the rest of Wave 7 and could only be purchased from the secret store. =Gallery= Making Of Materials PCRough6.jpg|Character Profile Box Sketches PCRough5.jpg|Buildman Opening Shot Sketch =Links= *"The Cliffs of Granthan" on Onell Design website *Video Playthrough of "The Cliffs of Granthan" on YouTube Category:Passcode